The Rainbow Factory 2'0
by reconthecodtailsdoll
Summary: When Cheerilee's class goes missing in the Whitetail Forest, the mane 6 along with some friends go out to find them. However, they soon find a building in the forest. Little do they know that inside contains horrors that should only exist in nightmares. Now they must find a way to save the children, foil an evil plot and escape from the Rainbow Factory. Hasbro owns My Little Pony.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**It was a warm summer day and Ms Cheerilee's class was on their way to a summer camp where the mane 6 were hosting it. Also there would be a few special guests to show up as well, including DJ P0N3[sorry, don't know how to spell it:( ] and Octavia. As the class trotted along to the camp, they stopped at a detour. Signs that said that the road was unusable. **

"How odd." **said Cheerilee.** "How will we get to the summer camp?"

"Miss Cheerilee, there's a path in the forest. Maybe we could take it." **said Applebloom.**

**Cheerilee was unsure of the path that Applebloom pointed out, but there seems to be no other way to the camp.**

"Alright. Come along children." **she said as the class went into the forest. However, as they continued on their new path, they were unaware that they were being watched by a pony in a suit amidst the trees. Once they were out of sight, he disappeared, leaving only a note. Shortly after, a rainbow appeared, looking almost as if it came from the forest itself.**

**/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\**

**After an unknown amount of time, Cheerilee wakes up to see that she is close to the summer camp. However, she realizes something amidst.**

_Oh no! The children! Where are they? _**She tries to remember what happened, but only gets up to the point of her class going into the forest. Coming up with nothing, she starts heading up to the trail, hoping she can get help for finding her students. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**LoSt SoUlS**

Meanwhile, at the camp, Twilight Sparkle was getting anxious over the campers arrival.

"Where are they? They should be here by now." she said.

"Relax, Twilight. You really need to lighten up." Rainbow Dash said.

"I know, but it's been 30 minutes. They should be here."

"Don't worry. Maybe they got lost and are running late for it." Applejack said.

"I'm not sure..."

"Wow, is she always this way?" asked Vinyl Scratch.

"Only when it's something important." said Fluttershy.

At the distance, one of the mares noticed something.

"Hey, isn't that the teacher?" asked Octavia.

"It sure is, sis." said Pinkie Pie, who happened to be beside Octavia. "You sure have a good eye."

"Don't touch me."

"Okie-dokie-lokie."

As Cheerilee came close, it was apparent that she was beyond worried.

"Cheerilee, what happened to you?" asked Twilight.

"I-I have no idea. One minute, I was walking my children into the forest. The next thing I know, I'm outside near the camp." It was apparent that she was scared of what happened to her.

"Wait, the forest? Why you go there?"

"There was a road block on the path. There was no where else to go."

"Alright. Spike," she called.

"Yes Twilight?" he asked.

"Send a letter to the Princesses that a group of children has gone into the forest and hasn't been seen."

"Alright then."

"Girls, pack up. We're going into the forest."

"Alrighty then." said Rainbow.

"Vinyl, Octavia, if you don't mind, you can join us. We're gonna need every hoof we can get."

"You can count on us." said Vinyl.

"Really Vinyl?" said Octavia.

"Come on, Tavi. Think about the children."

*sigh "Alright, I'll help."

"Great let's go."

/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\\

Meanwhile, the stallion watched them get ready to find lost school children.

_If only they knew what they are about to find._

Then it slowly trotted into the forest, inside lays a horror waiting to be discovered.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\/\\\/\/\

As the group traveled, they all wondered how this could have happened. As they grew closer to the crossroads, they came across a few discarded detour signs.

"Well this is odd." said Twilight.

"Hey Twilight." a voice called out. The group turned to see Derpy along with a few other ponies beside her.

"Derpy, what are you doing here?" asked Rainbow.

"Well Dinky forgot her stuff, so I came to bring them to her. Plus, I made some muffins for the children."  
"Well unfortunately, Derpy, Dinky is missing along with the other children." said Twilight.

"WHAT!" screamed both Derpy and Berry Punch, who was along with her.

"Why didn't you keep an eye on them, Cheerilee? You should be ashamed of yourself." said Bon Bon(who was, again, with the 2nd group).

"Don't blame me. I don't what happened as soon as I entered the forest." Cheerilee replied.

"Well, where could they have gone?"

"Hey, has anyone noticed the rainbow that's coming out of the forest?" asked Berry.

Everyone turned to see that there was, indeed, a rainbow coming out of Whitetail Forest.

"Well that's odd. It should be coming from the weather factory, if at all." said Rainbow.

"Well we could find out where it is coming from. After all, the children could have gone to it as well." said Lyra.(do I really have to say it? :/)

Just then, the bushes nearby rustled. Being the fastest to check it out, Dash flies into them and drags out a light-blue mare.(I think?)

"Well, well. Look who it is?" she said. For behold, it was Trixie.

"Yes, well. Trixie has nothing to do with the missing children."

"How do we know it wasn't you?" Applejack said.

"Why would Trixie go after children that have nothing to do with me, besides those two foalish colts."

"Good point, but we still don't trust you." Dash said.

"Trixie also saw them go into the forest, all the while a stallion, Trixie thinks, in a suit was watching them."

"Do you know what he looks like?"

"He was too concealed in the shadows for Trixie to identify him. He also left a note on that tree."

They all turned to see the note still on the tree. Twilight grabbed it to its writing.

_ALWAYS WATCHING! NO EYES! _In the middle of it was a circle with a X in it. She flipped it to see a map to a location, although the name of it was marked off by black marker.

"Well, we better follow the rainbow.(no pun intended)

As the group followed the trail, they couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched by something. As they drew closer, the rainbow started to fade away. By the time it was gone, they stumbled across something peculiar: an abandoned building. Although it looked foreign by the looks of it. They also noticed hoofprints leading to the doors.

"Well I guess we found them." said Twilight. However, she couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was inside of it.

"Well we better go and get them." said Cheerilee. With that, the ponies opened the door to reveal a long hallway. One that had blood all over the walls and ceiling.

/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\\\

Idea for fanfiction based on original Rainbow Factory, and the Nightmare Remix by bronyMirage on Soundcloud.


End file.
